What Doesn't Kill You
by K1llerPeanuts
Summary: A story of, what if there was another charater involved in the group throughout the seires. Ratings will rise with the plot of the story, but so far Minimal profanity and no sexual themes.
1. Tomorrow!

John was sixteen. He wasn't very athletic, he wasn't very big, and wasn't very strong. He had played several zombie video games but nothing prepared him for the real thing. Here he was, with his family packing to go to Atlanta. His mother, Brenda, was in charge of packing food and personal items, his father, Robert, was in charge of packing his and his wife's clothes and guns, while his younger sister, Riley, and him were to pack whatever they needed. John, however was refusing to pack.

* * *

><p>Knock Knock Knock.<p>

John knew who it was, she only came into his room several times today alone. "Come in mom," John said.

Brenda opened the door, "You packin' yet."

"No," John bluntly stated. "I don't think that going to Atlanta is a good idea."

Brenda now fully stepped into John's room and sat next to him on his bed, "Honey, we stayed here long enough... we took your advice and stayed here for two weeks, but grandma and grandpa are in Atlanta now."

"And so is Uncle Jerry, Aunt Claire, George and Lenny, and they were all STUPID," John said, not making any eye contact with his mother.

Brenda Slapped him. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!" She yelled, now standing away from John. "THEY ARE SAFE IN ATLANTA, BEING HELPED BY THE NATIONAL GAURD... AND WE ARE IN THIS HELLHOLE." Brenda cried, she spoke more gentle now "We've had to shoot 5 people already to stop them from looting our house and we shot countless sick people... including your brother."

John making eye contact with his mother for the first time in this conversation, "Mom he died, I had to, or he would have killed us all."

"I GET THAT," She yelled. "What I don't get is how you could do it so EAISLY!"

Silence overtook the room. John was at a lost with words, and Brenda was lost in thought.

"Mom..." John started

"That's it, you either start packin' or we're leavin' you," Brenda left the room in a fit of rage, slamming the door on her way out.

John sat, with bitter thoughts and defeated, started to pack his clothes.

* * *

><p>Brenda went into her room and started again to pack. She went through her pile of clothes, taking her sons advice on which clothes were needed and which clothes to discard. She kept her jeans and tennie shoes, while discarding her dresses and high heels, except one dress. She took the white dress off the hanger and admired it. She remembered when this dress was first given to her. Her great grandma had worn it during her wedding. Her grandma had as well as her mother. She planned to give it to Riley when she turned sixteen, but she was only twelve right now. Brenda was so focused on her dress, she didn't realize that Robert had entered the room.<p>

"Ahh I remember that dress." Robert smiled, and the smiled transferred to Brenda's face. "It was worn by a beautiful young woman, who vowed that she would not be like her mother, and listen to what her children would have to say." Brenda's smile faded.

"Okay, but now the tables have turned and I am the mother and I understand what it feels like," Brenda said. "And to this point I have listened to John, but he doesn't get that in this time, family comes first."

"So why haven't we just gone to Atlanta by now?" Robert asked. "Why couldn't we've just ignored our son's advice and go to where we know is right?"

Brenda pondered the thought, "I guess because for so long I did think he was right, till he just killed his brother."

"So this is his punishment?" Robert said curiously.

"No," Brenda stated.

"Do you know what I think? I think that you have always wanted to go to Atlanta, but you wanted to see if John was right first, you wanted to see if this place truly was better. You know now that it isn't, if we were in Atlanta, Henry would still be alive. Tomorrow, we'll leave, tomorrow, you start to ignore your son's advice because he only knows about as much as you do. Tomorrow we'll be on the road to safety."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this is only the start of a wonderous story idea, I have the rough draft of Ch 2 already, and have plans to make a final draft (Obviously) I plan for this seires to go together with the Atlanta Survivors, I also plan for this seires to be ongoing, just like the comics, Oh and as a really important note DO NOT READ THE NEXT CHAPTER WITHOUT READING DAYS GONE BYE, VOLUME ONE. So ya, let me know what you think when this story gets rolling, obviously right now it's pretty slow, but it will pick up. :)<strong>


	2. Day's Yet to Go By!

"How close are we?" Riley asked. Riley was playing war with John to try to pass time away.

"About five miles away, we'll be there in about five minutes," Robert answered running over a dead body. "HOLY CRAP, I would have never thought that I'd have to watch out for dead bodies in the road!"

Riley placed down her card only for Johns Last ace to beat it. The truck was quite except for the few cards being placed down.

"Ha I took your last ace," Riley said with a smile.

"Be quite, we're almost there!" Robert half-yelled looking for other hazards out on the road. "I've never had to be so attentive while driving, so quite is necessary." Brenda looked over at Robert.

"Can't really blame her, I mean we're going to see family that we haven't seen in quite some time."

"I WIN!" Riley yelled accidentally throwing cards all over the place.

"Thank God we're almost there, this ride couldn't have been more dangerous, we have people yelling in the back and throwing cards, we have sick people that are trying to get in our way, and I have to watch out for dead bodies."

"Sorry, dad," Riley responded.

John remained quite.

"So Riley, are you excited to see grandma and grandpa." Brenda said.

Riley not quite sure how to respond to this question, "ya... I guess so."

"How 'bout you John?" Brenda waited for a reply but was only given silence. "Or how 'bout Aunt Claire and Uncle Jerry?" Brenda waited again, no reply. "Or how 'bout cousins George and Lenny, huh?" John's frustration started to show on his face.

"Oh come now, you can't say that your not excited to go see family?" Brenda said. A car passed by on the other side of the highway.

"That's strange..." John started, noticing the car was going away from Atlanta.

"What's strange... the fact that we're not staying in the house away from family, or the fact that you don't seem to realize that Atlanta is where we belong now.

John noticed another car passing by. The others didn't seem to notice them because they were used to seeing cars on the other side of the highway.

"Mom, I think we should turn back now," John said.

"Why, so you can try to live alone, how long did we have to stay there until you realized that staying there was a bad idea." Brenda's voice began to raise. Another car passed by with out any response from the rest of the vehicle.

"How many family members had to die before you realized THAT YOUR IDEA WAS IRRESPONSIBLE!" Brenda was yelling now. Riley was trying to stay away from the conversation.

"Honey, we're here, but looks like other people are leaving," Robert said.

"What?" Brenda said in a more calmed voice.

"Umm... let's see if we can't pull anyone over to see what's going on." Robert said pulling the car into park. Atlanta was visible now, it seemed normal.

"No, let's meet with family first," Brenda said, as she motioned for Robert to continue going.

"Okay," Robert pulled the car back into drive and started to head back towards Atlanta.

"Mom, this is a bad idea!" John half-yelled, looking out the window to see more cars escaping Atlanta, some causing crashes.

"NO, WERE GOING INTO ATLANTA AND FINDING OUR FAMILY!" Brenda yelled.

"Mom, I'm scared," Riley said, watching several car crashes happen right before her eyes.

"Brenda, if it weren't for the highway divider, I would park and wait to see the family," Robert said trying to rationalize Brenda.

"NO, we keep going, There is a highway divider, cars will just crash into that, not us," Brenda said anxious to find family.

"GODDAMMIT MOTHER," John yelled, right after he said that, a semi-truck crashed into the highway divider. John turned away from his mother and looked out the window to see what was going on, only to see that the semi-truck was headed right for them. Robert turned the wheel hoping to avoid the crash but ultimately failed. The semi-truck hit the back of the car, and John hit his head against the back of his seat, knocking him out.

* * *

><p>"Wake up... wake up... JOHN, wake up." John barley heard these voices as tried to regain consciousness. He tried to pinpoint whose voice it was. Was it his mother<p>

"GODDAMMIT, wake up." Nope definitely not mom's or Riley's. Was it dad's, no it would have been more gentile.

"WAKE UP JOHN" John eyes open, to find that he was in a tent, with a pile of trash in one corner and a small pile of canned food in the other corner. The person in front of John was not one he recognized, but all of his family were there in the tent, alive an conscious.

"Oh thank God that your alive." Brenda said with more than a hint of relief in her voice.

"We thought we'd lost you with that big gash in the side of your head" The stranger said. John looked at the stranger, he had no hair and almost no teeth, the guy seemed to be old and wise.

"Whe..re am .. I" John stuttered. Everyone else was laughing, glad to see that John was okay. This frustrated John.

"Well son, we just got in a crash with a semi-truck and you were the only one seriously injured. We tried to pull you away from the crash and Mike here helped us get you out and patch you up." Robert explained

John almost ignoring Roberts last comment, fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>When John woke up again, he only saw Brenda and Riley in the tent. John stretched and got out of the blankets that were put over him. This was the first he noticed that he was sleeping shirtless.<p>

"Hey, good morning son, how was your sleep." Brenda said folding some laundry alongside Riley.

"Good," John smiled. "I feel more rested than I ever been in these past couple of weeks."

"Well, you better be. You've been sleeping for more than 30 hours." Brenda smiled. She walked over to her son and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry," was all Brenda could mutter.

John just a bit confused, "Why are you sorry mom." John releasing the hug.

"Because you were right. Atlanta was overrun with those sick people, and more than likely our family is dead... and we would have too if it weren't for you." Brenda started to lightly cry.

John looked around in the tent feeling like something was missing. The food pile in the corner of the room was almost gone, but other than that he couldn't pinpoint what it was. Then it hit him.

"Where's dad and the guy who helped me?" John asked worried.

Brenda laughed through her tears, seeing what John might be thinking, "Oh, um, we were running low on food so they just went through the crash site about a mile out to go get the suitcases of food that we had. I guess there was also food in the semi-truck that hit us." Brenda smiled, "Irony isn't it, the truck that would've contained our death now holds life."

"Mom," Riley interrupted. "I'm done with the laundry, can John and I play outside."

Brenda smiled, happy to see her children finally getting along, "Sure, but play no more than 20 feet away from this tent, _got it._"

"Got it," Riley and John said in sync. John was kinda pulled into this game without consent, but he really didn't mind. Every since the apocalypse, Riley and him were getting along a lot better. He liked it that way. So John followed Riley out of the tent.

"What game do you have in mind?" John asked.

"A card game, I don't care which one, but I kinda just want to talk" Riley said pulling out a table that was kept outside the tent for various purposes. Riley grabbed out a deck of cards and laid out a game of Rummy.

"So what did you want to talk about?" John asked.

Riley put some cards down and discarded, "So, I just wanted to say that I'm not stupid... heh..."

"What do you mean by that?" John question Riley, trying to think of a time lately where he might of called Riley stupid

"I'm thirteen, and I know about death..." John came to a realization of what she meant or at least had a couple of ideas of what she meant.

"Are you afraid of dad dying out there or are you afraid of dying yourself?" John asked playing down some cards of his own.

"Umm.. me dying I guess, but that's not the point, or maybe it is? Anyways, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry" Riley said.

"What do you mean your sorry?" John said, putting his cards down, now really paying attention to what Riley had to say.

Riley feeling a bit awkward, "I'm going to tell you this now because tomorrow, I may not be living, I'm sorry for fighting with you, I'm sorry for always arguing with you, and I'm sorry for being disrespectful to you, you never deserved it. You were always looking out for me." Riley smiled.

John smiled too. He was now going through his head the best way to accept the apology and find a way to word out his own apology.

BLAM!

John and Riley turned to the sound of the gun shot, and saw Mike shooting at zombies. Brenda came out of the tent to see what it was.

"Oh my gosh," Brenda couldn't even think of what else to say, but John noticed that Mike was limping, not from a bit, but it looked like he fell. John ran towards Mike and tried to lure the zombies away from Mike.

"JOHN WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING," Brenda Yelled.

The zombies ignored Mike and went for the food that was closer, John. Mike smiled, "Here take this, you need it more than I do it seems," Mike said passing by John and gave him the pistol that he was using.

"Thanks," John said grabbing the gun. He released the clip and counted the bullets and zombies, while Mike made his escape. John counted 8 bullets and 3 zombies.

BLAM!

BLAM!  
>BLAM!<p>

John only hit two of the zombies, he wasn't sure if he missed that third zombie on purpose, because he just realized that the third one, was his dad, Robert.

"Oh my God" Brenda said, she was shocked and hasn't moved since she yelled at John.

John began crying a little. He didn't want to be the one killing all of his family members, but now he was the only man left in his family. He didn't want anyone else to feel the pain.

BLAM!

John collapsed, on the ground with his dad, if he could even call him that anymore.

Brenda was in shock, she couldn't say anything, and Riley ran up to John, trying to comfort him with a hug.

Mike limped up behind them, "I'll take that gun back." John not even giving a second thought gave it up to Mike.

"Alright, well you guys have been great company, but I'm afraid that I wasn't able to get the food, so here's how I see it. I only have enough cans of food to last one man about, 3 weeks, or 4 people not even a week. So instead of just kickin' you out I think it would be nicer of me just to kill ya all." Mike said pointing the gun at Riley's head.

John couldn't process the words Mike had just said fast enough

BLAM!

Riley Collapsed to the ground, shot in the head. Brenda still in shock of Robert couldn't even bear the sight of Riley. John snapped.

"You BASTARD!" John tackled Mike and took him down easy with Mike's limp leg. John struggled to try to get the gun out of Mike's hand.

BLAM!

Mike's finger accidentally hit the trigger, shooting off to the side, Hitting Brenda in the leg. Brenda Collapsed on the ground in a screech of pain. John looked over at his mother. Mike seeing his opportunity, pulled the trigger one more time, shooting John in the arm.

John fell off of Mike and Mike got up off the ground. Mike dusted him self off and pointed the gun at an injured and screaming John, "Sorry kid, but can't have you slowin' me down, and I don't want you to turn into one of them so..."

BLAM!

Mike fell to the ground, dead. Before John could even comprehend what just happened, he ran to his mother, checking to see if she was alright.

"MOM!" John yelled. Trying to pull her up with his good hand. Brenda got up and leaned on John for support.

"Hey, you guys, come here I'll give you two some first aid." The mysterious man said, motioning for them to follow.

"Mom, let's go with this guy," John said, "We have no where else to go." John was waiting for a complaint to come out of her. She remained silent motioning for John to follow him.

"Let's go, more of them will be here any minute!" The guy said.

John followed him into the forest. Every once in a while, the guy would chop off a zombie head and keep going. John just kept his mother supported and kept following. Following till they reached an RV.

"Hey Dale, looks like you've brought some company," A girl just walking out of the RV said.

"Andrea, there is no time right now for small talk, we need first aid now!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep some plot going on in this chapter. Longer than the 1st chapter and others are expected to be longer than this, ok and I lied, you can read this chapter without read Day's Gone Bye, It's just this chapter came out differently than I invisioned it to be. NEXT CHAPTER THOUGH, DO NOT READ WITHOUT READING DAY'S GONE BY (Volume 1). <strong>


	3. Day's Gone Bye part 1

A couple weeks later

It was early in the morning, and everyone else has already woken up. Everyone, that is, except for Brenda. Ever since the day that her husband and her daughter died she had not been quite the same. Her dark brown hair, that was usually straight and in a pony tail, was now frizzly and has just been hanging over her shoulder like she didn't care anymore, because in fact she didn't care anymore. Her usually average structure looked almost unhealthy, she was too thin.

It wasn't just her physical features that had changed. Her eating habits changed, she ate little to none anymore, which was the cause of her being too thin. She slept in, she went to bed early, she didn't ever talk. Brenda was gone, all except for one part of her. Her will to stay alive was only intact because the life of her son was also intact.

"Mom...Mom..." John was shaking her by the shoulder just a little to try to wake her up.

John's left arm was in a sling the day before. After being shot he was told that he would have to wait a couple of weeks for his arm to heal up, well that was a couple weeks ago.

"MOM," John yelled, to see if that would help her wake up. He waited just a bit, and smiled when he saw Brenda's eyes open. "Don't do that to me, you had me worry that you were dead."

Brenda smiled a bit, before realizing what John had just said, "You shouldn't have to worry about me, I'm okay," Brenda stood up out of bed. Her leg injury wasn't bad at all. The bullet just went in and out, and away from the bone or any important leg muscle. She was healed in a couple of days, back up on her feet again.

"Your right, I shouldn't have to worry about you. Now why don't you go eat so I don't worry about you dying of starvation," John waited for a reply, but all Brenda did was motion for John to get out of her way so she could leave the RV. John did just that, and just like that Brenda left the RV. John sighed. He didn't know what he was going to do with her. She was going to starve herself to death, and he wouldn't have any family member left. Well no blood family member left. All the people he has found had helped him along. Glenn, Amy, Dale and Shane especially.

Glenn was a little bit of a role model to John. Who else would risk their lives to go out for food and toiletries everyday. Amy was almost like his sister to him, she and John were in charge of watching the kids everyday. They had nothing to do but talk. Dale was almost like his father right now. And Shane, the leader of the camp. John was basically his adviser.

Sure Shane disagreed with him on a lot, but John has helped this camp. He recommended that everyone be assigned jobs, instead of just letting people figure out what to do. John has recommended that we should move camp from time to time, so if they made too much noise they could just move. Shane though will not let the camp move away from the city. John hated that, but liked Shane none the less.

John just shook his head and left the RV. To his surprise the first thing he saw was his mother eating some caned fruit. John smiled, and went over and sat on the same log she was sitting on. "Good to see you eating."

Brenda didn't say anything, but just continued eating. Lori walked up behind them.

"Hey Brenda, do you think you can help with laundry today... I don't mean to sound rude, but you just haven't really done anything since, well you came here actually..." Lori said, somewhat wishing that there was a better way to say what she had said.

Brenda got up and set her canned fruit down. "I'll help, but just for the record... I haven't been doing anything because no one has told me to do anything." She walked away from Lori and John, and she grabbed a pile of clothes and headed for the river.

"Could you tell her that I didn't mean to offend her..." Lori said. She felt a little sorry for Brenda after all, she knew how she felt. Losing a husband is hard, she couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose a child as well.

"Hey, your doing laundry with her, she'd rather here it from you," John said a little irritated at his mother. "Besides she's not talking to me."

"Sorry, I didn't know that you aren't getting along... have fun with Amy today watching Carl, I'm going now," Lori walked off without saying anything more, she was as well grabbing a pile of clothes to wash at the river.

John picked up his mother's can and ate the rest of it. He hadn't had breakfast yet and there was no need for good food to go to waste. He threw the trash in the fire and went out by the children who were playing by the car. Amy was already their.

"What took you so long?" Amy said nonchalantly.

"Oh, my mother is not talking to me now," John answered.

"Family rivalry? In the middle of this undead thing?" Amy looked at the children real quick to make sure they were in their boundaries.

"Well, at least she's eating now, I just hope that sooner or later she gets back to her old self again..." John fixed his gaze on the children as well.

Carl and Sophia were in a group away from Ben and Billy. Carl was Lori's son, Lori wasn't a friend really, just someone John knew. Sophia was the daughter of Carol, a person who John never really talked to. Ben and Billy were the son's of Donna and Allen. Donna was known as the gossip, although there wasn't very much to talk about,(much less gossip about) she still found something to gossip about, and Allen was a person who kept watch every once in a while when Dale was done.

"so... you glad your not on laundry duty with your sister right now," John said hoping to stir some conversation.

"Damn right," Amy replied proudly. Carl overheard that part of the conversation.

"Watch your language or I'll tell mom," Carl said, pointing in Amy's general direction.

"Oh bite me," Amy whispered to John, she giggled a bit. Carl went back into building a sand castle that was 'going to be bigger that the twins.' John was betting that Carl and Sophia were going to win and Amy's bet was on the Twins.

"They have better dirt over there," Amy rationalized.

"Carl is smart enough to beat them alone, with Sophia with him there is no way they're going to lose."

"Well... twins have physic abilities that allow them to communicate through brain waves." Amy argued.

John smiled and shook his head. "You're crazy!"

Amy giggled just a bit. "You're not so sane yourself, Johnny boy."

"HEY, I resent being called that." John said in self defense. "Time's almost up and Carl and Sophia are in the lead."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Who decided the time limit... you?"

John laughed a bit. "Maybe."

John and Amy, laughed until silence came. "Pretty empty here isn't it, everyone's off doing something," John said breaking the silence. "Everyone here is like family, aren't they?"

Amy a little bit surprised by the question, "What brought that up?"

"Oh, it was something I was thinking about earlier, I was just thinking about how we all fit in like a family.

"Oh, and what am I to you, a cousin twice removed?" Amy asked just a bit curious.

"Well, I would say your my sister, you're about the same age and we get along well enough,"  
>Amy stared at him blankly, then started laughing.<p>

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing... nothing," Amy busted into laughter again. It took awhile, but she finally caught her breath. Amy wanted to get off the subject so, she quickly found a new one. "So, you heard about what happened to Lori's husband yet?"

"No, my mother probably has though, people say that she talks about it all the time, have you heard about it?" John asked

"Nope, been here with you the whole time, not with miss gossip. Bet it's an awesome story though if she's been talking about it though, or a sad one..." Amy stopped talking a soon as she realized that Lori was right behind her. "Oh, sorry... I...I didn't realize you were there..."

"It's okay, but if you kids really want to know, I guess you're old enough. My husband's name is Rick," Lori started. "He worked as a police officer where we used to live. He was called in about a shooting out on the highway, and he never was called in for a shooting before..." Lori teared up.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Amy said.

Lori continued ignoring Amy almost entirely, "He was behind his police car protecting himself from gunfire. He thought that he could shoot the guy, before the guy could shoot Rick. Rick was wrong, he got shot in the side and was in a coma days before the dead started rising again. I had to leave him behind." Lori was crying now. Amy and John tried to comfort her, but was futile. They'd wish they would have never brought it up.

Dale was on top of the RV looking out for any undead freaks to show up. Dale was quite an old man, and all he had to protect this camp with, was a rifle. Man, couldn't Glenn go for a gun run. Dale tipped his hat. He was attached to his hat, he really never took it off. If he died, he wanted to be buried with it.

"No, let's not think about that... not yet." Dale said to himself. To distract himself he looked far off into the woods. He didn't see anything... Glenn should have been back by now.

"Speak of the devil. We have company!" Dale shouted to the rest of the group.

Lori shouted back, "Dead or Alive!"

Dale smiled, "It's Glenn, and he's brought someone else with him..."

Lori, curious, looked around the RV. "Oh..my..god...Carl get over here right now," Lori didn't wait for Carl though, she ran to her husband, with arms wide open

"RICK"

"DAD"

Rick accepted his family with arms wide open as well.

"Oh, thank God," Rick said, hugging his family. "I—I was so worried about you."

Shane, John and a couple of other people walked up to see what was going on. "Good to see you, man." Shane said walking up to Rick.

Rick was surprised, "Oh, my God, Shane!" Rick almost hugged Shane too, but resisted.

Amy went back into the RV and waved her sister over. John stayed, so he could watch what was going to happen. Lori wiped the tears out of her eyes, "Shane helped us get here... We wouldn't have made it without him."

Rick smiled, "I guess I owe you more than I'll ever be able to repay," he said to Shane.

"Rick, please, it was nothing. I had to make up for letting you get shot like that..." John was puzzled, was Shane responsible for Rick getting shot, or was Shane just there.

"Man, that wasn't your fault besides, I'm fine now." Rick said, patting Shane shoulder.

"Fair enough. Let me show you around..." Shane motioned for everyone to follow. Shane first pointed to Glenn and Allen. Allen was asking Glenn for supplies when they were pointed at. "You've met Glenn, that's Allen, hounding him for supplies," Shane looked around, like he was looking for something. "Allen's wife is around here somewhere. They've got twins, Billy and Ben... they're hellions."

Shane pointed to Dale, who was still sitting on top of his RV, "That's Dale up there keeping watch. That's his camper. Jim is over there eating." Jim stopped eating his sandwich, just to wave. A lot of people where coming back from washing laundry to see what was going on.

Shane continued, "That's Carol and her daughter Sophia sitting on the back of the car." It looked like they were in the middle of a conversation when Shane pointed them out. Amy came out of the RV with her sister. "This is Amy and Andrea... They're sisters." Shane paused looking around for Donna. "You guys seen Donna and the Twins?" Shane question.

Almost on cue, Donna came around the corner of the RV with her twins. "Right here," Donna announced, "What... Oh... New arrival?"

"This is Lori's husband." Shane answered.

Donna smiled, "My word... That's the best news I've heard all month."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Shane said, slapping his head. (A/N **face-palm**). "This imaginative rascal's name is John," Shane said patting him on the back. John extended his hand out for a handshake, Rick gladly accepted and did the same.

Brenda just came out of the woods, finished with her load of laundry, "What's going on out here?"

"Lori's husband Rick is here," Shane answered.

"Oh, hey," Brenda ignored everyone and went into the RV.

"Well, she's nice," Rick said sarcastically.

"Ya, there's always something going on with her," Donna said. She elbowed Shane, "Why don't we leave Rick and Lori alone, they have some catching up to do."


End file.
